1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of ballistic resistant hard armor articles.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,868 to Reichman discloses a lightweight armor with repeat hit capability including at least one layer of material that absorbs energy upon being impacted by an object through a reversible phase change and/or an elastic strain deformation of at least 5%. Once the energy of the object has been absorbed the layer of material returns to its original shape, thereby resulting in an armor with repeat hit capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6, 418,832 to Colvin describes a body armor system having improved impact energy absorbing characteristics including a projectile penetrant inhibiting layer and an impact energy absorbing layer positioned in overlying relation to one side of the projectile penetrant inhibiting layer such that the impact energy absorbing layer is adapted to absorb the impact energy from an incoming projectile. An anti-spalling layer is positioned on the opposite side of the projectile impact inhibiting layer. In another aspect of the invention, the impact energy absorbing layer contains foam to further enhance impact energy absorption. Additionally, a temperature stabilizing means such as a phase change material is placed within the impact energy absorbing layer and provides thermal regulation. The phase change material may be bulk, microencapsulated or macroencapsulated and may be placed directly within the impact energy absorbing layer or within the foam as desired.
There remains an ongoing need to provide effective low weight hard armor ballistic protection solutions.